Captain Crack McCraigen
Captain Crack McCraigen is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Mizzen in Action". He is a pirate captain, who leads The Crew of the Blackwatch looking to find the buried treasure of Captain Flynn. He was voiced by . Biography Captain Crack McCraigen sailed the stormy seas with Reginald and Mr. Larson, looking for the treasure of Captain Flynn. This all took place in the 17th century, before they got caught in the Townsville Bay Vortex and got sent years into the future. They ended up in the 21st century, but none of them were aware of the fact that they had traveled through time, thinking he was still in his own time. When Crack McCraigen and his pirate crew arrived in Townsville, their map told them to go right over to a big tree, and go a number of paces in a direction away from it. This map led them straight to the home of The Powerpuff Girls. At the time, The Powerpuff Girls and The Professor were away, so The Crew of The Blackwatch had plenty of time to ransack the house, in search of the treasure. Captain Crack McCraigen uncovered a box of Chemical X and assumed that it was the treasure, because "X Marks the Spot". Captain Crack McCraigen and The Crew of The Blackwatch took the Chemical X back to their ship and drank all of it, which gave them superpowers. The Chemical X also started seeping through the floorboards of the ship, causing it to fly. As great as this was, they knew this was not the treasure, so they used their powers to search Townsville in their flying, flaming pirate ship, and find the treasure for real. Captain Crack McCraigen went back to The Utonium House, just as Professor Utonium got home. He kidnapped The Professor and held him hostage for information on the whereabouts of the treasure. Professor Utonium was astonished to see who had captured him, as he recognized Captain Crack McCraigen and his crew from history books, regarding them. He explained that their legacy was about them getting sucked into a time vortex, while looking for the treasure of Captain Flynn, where they were never heard from again. He was amazed to know that the time vortex led them right into the 21st century. Captain Crack McCraigen knew he wouldn't be getting any useful information from The Professor, so he made him walk the plank. Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls came home, figured out what happen, and went to save The Professor. The Powerpuff Girls fought with The Crew of the Blackwatch, but because they also had the power of Chemical X, they were too evenly matched for them. Fortunately, the Chemical X wore off, so The Powerpuff Girls were soon able to defeat the pirates for real. Afterwards, they flew their ship back into the time vortex, sending them back to the 17th century, where they lived the rest of their lives, normally. Trivia *His name is a spoonerism of the show creator's name "Craig McCracken". Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Evil from the Past